The Story of Evil
by Arthur Kirkland's Scones
Summary: "And if they say you're evil that means I'm evil too. Since we share the same blood, you are me and I am you." "Even if every person in the whole world laughed and despised me anyway, I had just one person who loved me and supported me, who I could call a friend." "He looked at the letter with just a glance, smiled, said "Thank you." and closed his eyes." Osomatsu-san eight-shot.


**A/N: I had to rewrite this A/N tHREE FUCKING TIMES BECAUSE I KEPT LOSING IT HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGH AND IT SUCKS BECAUSE THIS A/N IS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY LONG**

 **Sorry.**

 **ANYWAYS! A new fic! I'm so exciteeeeeeeeeeed~! This will be very very angsty but I PROMISE it will ALL work out in the end, even though it may not seem like it. A few things I need to tell you before you read the actual story!**

 **1\. Oso, Kara, Choro and Ichi are NOT related in ANY WAY in this fic! Only Totty and Jyushi are, they're twins!**

 **2\. In NO WAY do I own ANY of this plot! It all belongs to a series of novels/vocaloid songs!**

 **3\. Since the songs and the novels differ significantly, I have tried my very best to make this sound mostly like the novels, but it's hard since I've never read the novels since they're in Japanese and I can't speak Japanese plus I can't find a fanmade translation of them.**

 **4\. This isn't really BLMatsu since Oso, Kara, Choro and Ichi aren't related in this and Totty and Jyushi aren't in a relationship, so if you are an anti BLMatsu please don't hate on this for it being incest when it's not.**

 **Since I don't feel like rewriting EVERY single thing, I'll wait until next chapter for the rest of the A/N. I hope you like the chapter -3-**

Long ago, in the kingdom of Lucifenia, there was a prince named Todomatsu Matsuno. Since his name was so long, people often called him Totty. He ruled the entire country despite being only 14, since his mother and father had died, leaving him to be the only ruler.

Everything, everything you could ever imagine belonged to Todomatsu. The most expensive furniture, his own personal Olympic-sized swimming pool, the most expensive clothes, and hundreds of servants.

His most faithful servant was named Jyushimatsu, who was, in fact, his twin brother. The other servants would often say, "Totty, why is your BROTHER your servant?" to which he'd just smile and say, "That's another story for another time."

One day, there was a fancy ball at the castle. Everyone in Lucifenia was invited. (Lucifenia was a very small country, so only about 150 people attended.)

Todomatsu was wearing his best suit. (Which was, of course, pink.) He then saw a man who immediately caught his eye.

He was wearing a (very expensive looking) blue suit and black sunglasses, which he immediately took off and put in his pocket.

Their eyes had met, taking only moments for the prince to fall deeply in love with the man. The man walked over to Todomatsu when he caught him staring.

"Hello, my name is Karamatsu, what's yours?" Todomatsu blushed slightly.

"T-Todomatsu..." he murmured.

"Ah, the prince! I never knew what you looked like."

"Y-yeah... would you like to dance?" Karamatsu smiled and nodded.

The two danced for a while until Todomatsu excused himself to use the restroom. When he came back, he saw Karamatsu dancing with someone else.

He looked a lot like Karamatsu, except he was wearing a green suit. The moment Todomatsu laid eyes on him, he became jealous.

~1 week later~

"Todomatsu, I'm home from the store." Jyushimatsu called. No reply. After he put all the groceries away, he opened Todomatsu's door to his room.

"Kill Choromatsu."

"W-what?"

"Jyushimatsu, you are my servant. And as a servant, you must do as I say. Now kill Choromatsu."

"Okay..."

~2 weeks later~

After Jyushimatsu killed Choromatsu, a whole revolution started. People wanted to kill Todomatsu because they thought he killed Choromatsu since Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu looked so much alike. A soldier in red named Osomatsu burst through the doors of the castle and pointed a gun at Todomatsu.

"Prince Todomatsu Matsuno, you are under arrest for killing Choromatsu-" but as he said it, his eyes widened and he lowered the gun slightly. Todomatsu smiled at him and Osomatsu glared at him.

"Just come on," he hesitated for a second. "Todomatsu." Todomatsu followed him to a prison cell, where he was told his punishment was execution.

~3 days later~

Todomatsu walked up to the guillotine and put his head in the hole. With his eyes adverted, he looked to the sky.

"Any last words, Totty?" Karamatsu (who was also a part in this.) mocked.

"Yes. Jyushi, I swore I'd protect you until the very end, so now I'll die for you, for I have no regrets." he looked into his brother's eyes. He was at the front of the crowd.

Before Jyushi could process and understand what he meant, the church's bell rang 3 times, signalling it was 3:00, and the blade fell down.

~

To this day, some people say that Todomatsu was the son of evil himself.


End file.
